


Comes the Rainbow

by thistreasurehunter



Series: After the Rain [4]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends taking care of each other, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Dry Humping, First Time, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasms, first gay relationship, laughing, right here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: Pope and JJ take their relationship a step further.OR: The one with the hand jobs.
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Series: After the Rain [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808869
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	Comes the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I’ve aged them both up a couple of years, so I can confirm they are both 18+ throughout this series.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Outer Banks characters or settings.

So they were finally _there._

They lay on Pope’s bed, the warm weight of JJ pressing against Pope, pulses thrumming and the air thick with promise around them.

Over the last couple of weeks, Pope had thought a lot about that conversation with JJ in his room, while his mother puttered around downstairs. He thought about the soft look in JJ’s eyes and about the suggestion JJ had made. And each time he did, Pope felt the hot twist low in his stomach.

Unfortunately, work and friends and family commitments had prevented any significant alone time over the last couple of weeks. However, after a full morning helping John B on the HMS Pogue, Pope and JJ were finally alone, walking back along the dock, shoulder to shoulder and raising lazy hands of farewell behind them to John B as he drove off. Head down, JJ watched the scuff of his boots against the path. Pope glanced over at him, then quickly snapped his eyes forwards again.

“My parents have taken the ferry to the mainland,” he said, as casually as he could.

JJ’s head snapped up and he looked over at Pope quickly from under a tousle of hair flashing golden in the sunlight.

“Oh,” he said.

“Yeah,” Pope replied. “They’ve gone to a warehouse to pick up an order.” He paused, eyes still forward. “They probably won’t be back ‘til very late.”

JJ carried on looking at him.

“So,” Pope started.

“Yes.” JJ said simply. It wasn’t a question.

Pope looked over at him finally, suppressing a small smile.

_Yes,_ Pope thought. _Yes, yes, yes._

Opening his front door and leading JJ inside, Pope began to hear the low thrum of his pulse in his ears. JJ had been here hundreds of times over the years and had eaten dinner with Pope and his parents more often than in his own house. However, this time felt different. The atmosphere in the room was so thick it was almost palpable. The air tasted of excitement. _I wonder if JJ can feel this too,_ Pope thought. _Or maybe it stops feeling like this after a while._

JJ paused to look back at Pope, who had, without realising it, hesitated in the doorway. JJ flashed him a little questioning look, eyebrows pulling together slightly, and a wave of fondness rushed over Pope. _I hope it doesn’t stop,_ thought Pope. _I hope I can go on feeling like this forever._

Pope smiled and nodded, and JJ took hold of his hand and led him upstairs. With each step, the thrumming in Pope’s ears got louder and louder. He was aware of JJ’s fingers interlaced with his own, the thump of his heart against his ribs, the golden hair curling slightly behind his ear, JJ’s broad shoulders, the shift of JJ’s muscles across his back, the inverted triangle of his upper body as it tapered towards his slim waist. _It’s about to happen,_ thought Pope. _Finally, it’s about to happen._

Inside his room, JJ turned, shutting the door softly behind Pope. Then he gently pushed Pope up against the closed door and brought their lips together. Pope sighed into the familiar wet push and slide of their lips. JJ’s hands found Pope’s hips and Pope brought his up, resting one on JJ’s shoulder and the other on his neck, thumb stroking just beneath the jawline. JJ scraped his teeth against Pope’s bottom lip and Pope opened his mouth, feeling the press of JJ’s hot tongue. He was acutely aware of JJ’s hands. They had slipped under the hem of Pope’s tee and his thumbs were stroking the sensitive skin of Pope’s hips and lower abdomen. Pope felt that familiar warm pressure begin to build in his stomach. His groin felt tight. He could feel himself start to harden against JJ’s leg. Between the slide of JJ’s lips, the pressure of his fingers and the solidity of JJ pressing against him, Pope was overwhelmed with a sudden urgent ache and pulsing thrum. And in a wave of desire, he pushed forwards, walking JJ back a couple of steps, then, catching even himself by surprise, collapsed them both down onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

“Oof,” JJ let out, landing on his back, Pope’s weight on his chest. “Pope! Wha- why?”

“Sorry,” Pope said sheepishly through a smile. “Something just came over me.”

“Well I liked it,” JJ laughed, “a lot.” And he pulled Pope down on top of him and brought their mouths together again.

Pope pushed down against him, arms propped either side of JJ’s head, enjoying the feeling of JJ underneath him, holding on to him, one of his knees resting in between JJ’s slightly parted legs. Pope ran his tongue across JJ’s bottom lip and JJ opened his mouth for Pope. The wet push and slide of their lips and tongues sent sparks dancing across Pope’s skin and he felt the warm coil in his stomach tighten.

Pope heard a soft thunk, followed shortly by another and realised JJ had toed off his boots, letting them fall to the floor. With a bit of effort, Pope managed to wiggle his own feet out of his high tops.

JJ’s hands slid down from Pope’s shoulder blades, across the planes of his back, then followed the curve of his spine down. They paused at the base of Pope’s back, before finally sliding lower and resting on Pope’s backside. Pope groaned into JJ’s mouth and, encouraged, JJ squeezed his hands and then nipped Pope’s lip with his teeth. Pope moaned again and kissed JJ deeply. Pope could feel the pressure building between them again, that familiar urgency and build. The want. Pope shifted his hips slightly, and with the change in angle, he could suddenly feel JJ hard against his thigh. JJ sucked in a breath and his hips twitched upwards. Pope pressed forwards, his thigh now a firm weight between JJ’s legs, giving JJ something solid to push up against. JJ twisted his own leg – the one that lay between Pope’s knees – and planted his foot on the bed. Squeezing his hands again, he pulled Pope’s hips forwards, encouraging Pope to grind his own hardness down against him.

Pope broke the kiss, keeping their faces together, moaning against JJ’s lips and panting deeply. JJ’s eyes were squeezed shut, his face scrunched slightly in pleasure as he continued to move against Pope.

“This feels so good,” Pope breathed, grinding down.

“Umm,” JJ hummed. Then he opened his eyes, bringing one of his hands to Pope’s face, stroking a thumb along the cheekbone. “Is this what you want?”

Pope stared at him blankly, his hips still moving slowly.

“I mean,” JJ corrected. “Is this how you want to cum?”

Pope swallowed thickly.

“Actually,” he said slowly. “I think I want your hand.”

JJ smiled, then in one fluid motion, hooked his leg around one of Pope’s and rolled them over.

JJ knelt up and stripped off his tee, the muscles of his stomach stretching as he pulled it up and over his head. Then he leaned forwards to helped Pope pull his own off. JJ’s eyes lingered over Pope’s chest, the smooth skin and toned muscle. He hesitated slightly, then stood up. He stripped off his socks and Pope pulled his own off too. Upright again, JJ then stripped off his shorts. Hands resting at the waistband of his boxers he looked down at Pope. Pope swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry, and watched wide-eyed as JJ pulled them off. Pope’s breath caught and he stared openly at JJ, completely naked before him for the first time, thick and hard and slightly leaking. The thumping in Pope’s ears picked up again and a hot feeling of urgency was growing inside him. JJ crawled back onto the bed and knelt next to Pope, his hands went to the waistband of Pope’s shorts and he caught Pope’s eye, checking for confirmation. Pope nodded quickly and JJ unbuttoned Pope’s shorts shimmying them down his legs. Then, carefully, he pulled down the band of Pope’s boxers allowing Pope’s length to spring free. Pope saw the bob of JJ’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed, eyes fixed between Pope’s legs, a hungry look Pope hadn’t seen before in his eyes. JJ pulled Pope’s underwear off all the way, and then just knelt for a moment, looking down at Pope. Pope lay there before him, chest rising and falling rapidly, feeling a heady mix of exposed and aroused.

“Wow,” JJ breathed quietly. Pope felt his cheeks heat slightly, but he glowed under JJ’s gaze.

“Yeah,” Pope replied, his eyes drinking in the sight of JJ above him. JJ grinned widely and bent down to place a searing kiss on his lips.

Sitting up again, JJ said, “Come back here,” indicating the pillows at the head of the bed. Pope sat up and shuffled backwards, leaning back against the pillows and the headboard. Then JJ positioned himself at Pope’s side, his body twisted and angled towards him. Pope turned and met JJ’s lips in a deep, slow kiss. His hand rested on JJ’s shoulder and then slowly trailed up his neck and worked its way into JJ’s hair, lightly massaging the scalp. JJ groaned and moved his lips to Pope’s neck. He nipped at his earlobe and sucked lightly at the skin beneath Pope’s jaw, before peppering a trail of open-mouthed kisses down the column of his neck and sucking at the sensitive spot where it joined his shoulder. Pope sighed, feeling the twist in his stomach and tugged lightly on JJ’s hair, directing him to the places he wanted attention.

JJ detached his lips from Pope’s neck and slowly bobbed his head down further. Pope felt JJ lick a warm stripe over his nipple, then used the point of his tongue to flick at the hardened nub before taking it in his mouth and sucking gently. Pope felt a jolt of pleasure flash straight from the point of contact of JJ’s tongue to his groin and he felt himself twitch thickly. JJ moved his head to the other side and repeated his ministrations. Pope buried both hands in JJ’s wild hair, digging his blunt nails into the scalp causing JJ to moan against skin, the vibrations sending tiny shots of pleasure directly to Pope’s groin.

With a final sharp suck, JJ brought his head back up and met Pope’s lips with his own. Pope pressed their lips together in a warm slide, and felt JJ’s hand rest of his neck before he slowly trailed it down his chest, pausing to pinch and flick at the nipples, then allowing it to slide lower. JJ pulled back a fraction and looked into Pope’s face. Eyes hooded, Pope’s tongue came out to wet his lips. Panting into the space between them, he gave a short nod. His heart was hammering against chest and there was a roaring in his ears. Looking down, JJ gently took hold of Pope’s length and started pumping his hand up and down.

Pope’s eyes squeezed shut as he felt the skin all over his body begin to burn and a searing tingle course through his veins. _It’s happening,_ Pope thought. _It’s finally happening._ JJ’s grip was warm and firm and insistent. Pope was panting and moaning, his chest rising and falling, and he was distantly aware of JJ’s lips on neck, on his mouth, by his ear, a whispered _yes, Pope_ and then a _beautiful._ Pope’s fingers clenched in the sheet. He was so hard. So painfully, urgently hard. The pull and squeeze of JJ’s hand drawing him closer and closer. Pope felt the pressure build, felt JJ’s hand speed up, felt a sharp twist in his stomach and a tightening in his balls. He felt himself rising, drawing closer, teetering on the edge, the firm, rhythmic pull of JJ’s hand urging him on. And then Pope was coming. Gasping and shaking and spurting in hot pulsing waves. Pope’s mind blanked and everything was throbbing sensation, warm relief and the dull ache of release.

Pope’s chest heaved. JJ’s hand slowed, but he coaxed Pope through his orgasm, his eyes drinking in the sight of Pope’s face scrunched in pleasure and listening to his uninhibited grunts and gasps. JJ felt his own arousal spike at the feeling of Pope pulsing and twitching in his hand and watching the thick ropes of cum fall over his fist.

Finally, Pope collapsed back, his muscles going limp, and a look of pure bliss on his face. He opened his eyes and focused on JJ’s face. Grinning widely, JJ leaned forward to press a firm kiss against Pope’s lips. Pope pressed back lazily, then broke away, tilting his head back against the headboard, chest heaving and eyes falling shut. Still trying to steady his breathing, he whispered a quiet, “Wow.” JJ felt a glow of pride. He leaned over Pope and grabbed a handful of tissues from Pope’s bedside table and cleaned the sticky mess from his hand.

“I think we might have got some on your sheets,” JJ said absently, scrubbing slightly at the fabric.

“I don’t care,” Pope replied, opening his eyes and looking back over at him. And once again, he was struck by the sight of JJ naked in front of him, strong and toned and hard. Pope reached over, took the wadded up tissue from JJ’s fingers and threw it in the direction of the bin and then gently took the warm, thick weight of JJ into his hand. JJ’s breathing stuttered, his eyes flicking between Pope’s face and his hand. Pope squeezed slightly, experimentally moving his hand up and then back down again. JJ swallowed and his eyes fluttered shut. Fingers twitching in the sheets, JJ shifted his hips, allowing his legs to fall open a fraction wider. Pope repeated the action, this time adding a sweep of his thumb over the tip. JJ’s chest rose and fell.

“This feels weird,” Pope said.

JJ’s eyes snapped open, “Wh-what?” he stuttered, eyes round and worried.

“Oh, no.” Pope said quickly. “Err, that came out wrong. I didn’t mean _us._ I meant _this,_ the angle,” he indicated where his hand still rested on JJ. “Since you said that thing about how we could touch each other how we touch ourselves, I’ve been thinking about it.” He paused. “A lot,” he added sheepishly. “But, actually, this feels completely different. It’s sort of backwards for a start.”

JJ brought his hands up to scrub across his face, but when he brought them down he was grinning.

“Jeez, Pope,” he laughed. “You almost gave me a heart attack, dude.”

“Sorry,” Pope said apologetically, then smiled. “Yeah,” he huffed out a laugh. “This would have been spectacularly bad timing for a sexuality crisis.” JJ barked a laugh, which quickly turned to a groan as Pope squeezed, starting to move his hand again.

“Hang on,” JJ said. Pope let go and JJ sat up and shuffled over towards the edge of the bed, swinging his legs over so his feet were flat on the floor, legs spread. He looked back over at Pope and jerked his head, indicating for Pope to come over behind him.

“Why don’t we try it like this, instead?” JJ grinned at Pope. “It might feel a bit more familiar for you.”

Pope rolled his eyes, smiling.

“You’re not going to let me forget that one, are you?”

“Hey Pope,” JJ teased in mock recollection. “Remember that time we _getting it oooonnn_ for the first time,” he waggled his eyebrows, “and you thought it was a good idea to have a Moment?”

“Shut up,” Pope said fondly and JJ grinned.

Pope crawled across the bed and shifted up behind JJ, his chest pressing against JJ’s back and his hands tracing down his toned arms. He leaned forwards and placed a kiss on the top of JJ’s smooth, lightly freckled shoulder. JJ tilted his head back against Pope’s shoulder. Pope slowly kissed up the line of JJ’s neck, scraping his teeth over a particularly sensitive spot and sucking lightly at another, making sure not to leave a mark. He licked a warm stripe up the crease behind JJ’s ear and turned his head to nose into JJ’s hair.

“Pope,” JJ sighed.

Pope slipped his hands under JJ’s arms and stroked down JJ’s chest, circling a nipple with his finger lightly, before swiping over the hardened nub. JJ breathed deeply and Pope pinched lightly, then switched to the other side to repeat the action.

Pope let his hand sink further, tracing down over JJ’s taut muscles and briefly raking through the coarse hair at the base. Then, his fingertip followed the ridge of a vein up along the silky smooth skin of the shaft and his thumb swiped along the slit, spreading a creamy glistening bead over the tip before Pope, once again, took JJ in his hand. JJ sighed, leaned back against Pope’s chest and spread his legs wider.

One hand still stroking JJ’s chest and occasionally tweaking his nipples, Pope’s other hand began pumping up and down. He enjoyed the feel of the solid warm hardness of JJ in his fist and the small panting sounds JJ was making. It somehow felt so achingly familiar but also completely new and different. Pope considered the shape and feel of JJ in his hand: slightly thinner than his own, perhaps, but also a little longer. Pope found his natural rhythm. The steady pace – the squeeze and the pull – that he favored when touching himself. He continued steadily, letting the pressure build, and focusing on the little sounds of pleasure coming from JJ. Noticing how JJ bit his bottom lip and scrunched his face, a pink flush appearing high on his cheeks. As his fist came up, Pope added a small twist of his wrist, flicking his thumb over the tip again. JJ groaned, his fingers tangling in the sheets. Pope kissed JJ’s neck, letting his teeth scrape across the skin and increased the pace of his hand. JJ’s chest rose and fell rapidly, his hips twitched and his thighs tensed, and he began bucking his hips and pushing up into Pope’s hand. Pope let his other hand drop to JJ’s leg, feeling the soft tickle of hair before running it up the inside of his thigh, making JJ squirm. Pope took JJ’s balls in his hand and rolled them gently. JJ’s breath hitched, “P-Pope,” he stuttered. Pope tightened his grip on the shaft and increased the pace even more. He could feel the rapid rise and fall of JJ’s chest, and the urgent, eager push of JJ hips. His hand pumping rapidly in a sure and practiced rhythm, Pope rolled JJ’s balls and gave them a gentle tug and suddenly JJ was tensing, his stomach muscles tightening, thighs straining, breath catching. And with a throb of pulsing urgency, he was gasping and trembling and releasing; hot bursts of cum spurting over Pope’s hand and JJ’s stomach.

Pope slowed his hand slightly, but continued to pump JJ’s length until, with a final twitch, JJ collapsed back against Pope, gasping and shuddering. Pope stilled his hand, but stayed put, giving JJ time to catch his breath and supporting JJ’s limp body against his sturdy chest. He stroked soothingly along JJ’s bicep with his clean hand, then brought it up to JJ’s forehead to push the slightly damp hair out of his eyes. Pope rubbed the fingers of his other hand together, feeling the sticky wetness slide between his fingers. JJ lazily watched the movement before twisting his head to catch Pope’s mouth in a kiss. Pope held their heads together for a second, then, making sure JJ was supporting his own weight, pulled back and reached over for the tissues on his bedside table and carefully wiped the mess off JJ’s stomach and then his own hand, before dropping the tissue in the bin.

JJ flopped back, twisting so his head landed on a pillow and kicked his feet back onto the bed, stretching out, hands behind his head. Pope grinned, then lay down on his back next to JJ, their fingers interlacing between them as they enjoyed the glow of the moment.

After a second, JJ turned his head to look at Pope.

“So,” he said, “was it how you’d thought it would be?”

“It was,” Pope grinned, “amazing.” He closed his eyes, remembering, “Just amazing.”

JJ smiled warmly and looked back up at the ceiling. “Yeah,” he agreed, “it was.”

Pope paused, thinking, then turned on his side to face him. “To be honest, there was more talking than I expected.”

JJ huffed out a laugh, considering. “Actually, yeah, that is true. More laughing too.”

Pope shook his head, smiling, “Didn’t think it would be so funny. Guess I need to work on my sexy vibe.”

“Stop! Are you kidding? Your sexy vibe is fine.”

“JJ, if you’re stopping in the middle to laugh, I’m clearly not doing something right.”

“Nope,” JJ said, turning on his side to face Pope properly, elbow out and propping his head on his hand. “I don’t agree. When I was with those,” he lazily flicked the air with his hand, “other girls, there was no talking. And definitely no laughing. But then, I didn’t really know them at all. It was just sex. But with you,” he said, bringing his hand down the cover Pope’s on top of the bedspread, “it’s different. I don’t just _know_ you. You’re my…” He broke off thinking. Pope held his breath.

“You’re my person,” JJ finished. “We joke around all the time anyway, why shouldn’t we during sex, right? I mean, come on bro! I just got a hand job from my person, who also made me laugh during, and, honestly, nothing I’ve experienced before even comes close to how good that feels. So, yeah, your sexy vibe is just fine.” He caught Pope’s eye and held his gaze. “Don’t try and be how you think you should be. Just be exactly who you are. And absolutely don’t think you ever need to change for me, because, you know. You’re Pope. I like you just as you are.”

Eyes shining slightly, Pope just looked back at him. “JJ,” he whispered thickly, and, lost for words, pulled JJ into a fierce hug, burying his face into the crook of JJ’s neck. JJ’s arms went around him and held him tight. _This,_ Pope thought, almost overwhelmed with warmth and fondness, _just this._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, so I'd love to know what you think! 💙


End file.
